


What happens if you walk in on someone praying in a weird language

by scvrletblake



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am Supercorp Trash, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Tiny winy bit of angst, Useless Lesbians, i'll add tags in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scvrletblake/pseuds/scvrletblake
Summary: When Lena returns to National City University after a long two-week winter break, she wants to surprise Kara with breakfast because she thinks Kara is still sleeping.But what Lena doesn't know is that Kara is already awake in her bedroom. She does nothing extraordinary except praying with a futuristic hologram in a strange language. Totally normal. And if that's not enough already, Kara reveals some secrets to the hologram that weren't meant for Lena to hear yet.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Comments: 49
Kudos: 243





	1. Rao's Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, gals and non-binary pals :D
> 
> I'm back with a brand new fic inspired by the, and I quote "I find it kinda attractive when they believe in something." line that Lena said in 3x04. 
> 
> English is not my first language
> 
> Happy reading! :)
> 
> This fic is also dedicated to my best mate Eloise. Thank you for everything again, Ellie. Love u tons <3

_Though we go forth alone, our soul unites us under Rao’s gladsome rays._

_We are never lost, never afraid for we shrink not under the Sun of Righteousness._

_Rao binds us to those we love._

_He gives us strength when we have none._

_And in the darkest places, he guides us._

_For Rao sees all, feels all._

_His love eternal._

_Rao, protect us, so that we might protect others._

_And we shall rise, a fire in His heart, burning and free._

_*-*-*_

Lena woke up abruptly when a petite blonde shook her awake.

“Ma’am? Ma’am, please fasten your seatbelt and turn off your electronic devices. We will be landing shortly.” The petite blonde said with a fake smile.

Lena rubbed her eyes and exanimated her surroundings. Right, she was sitting on a plane. Apparently not her jet, because Lillian had taken her keys with her when she found out what the youngest Luthor had once done with the plane.

_“You’re lucky you’re still alive and that plane of yours didn’t crash.”_

_“I promise I will never drink while flying my jet again, Mother.” Lena rolled her eyes._

She took her earphones out, shut her phone off and fastened her seatbelt. When she glanced out of the small window beside her, she recognised some of the very high skyscrapers of National City like CatCo Worldwide Media. Lena sighed happily at the thought of finally being back in college and seeing Kara again.

They hadn’t seen each other for two weeks because of the Christmas holidays. Not that Lena was a fan of spending Christmas with her family anyway. If she had it her way, she would have stayed in National City with Kara but of course Lillian insisted that she’d spend Christmas with her family.

She had missed Kara terribly in these past two weeks. They’ve never been apart from each other for so long. Since Lena's previous roommate dropped out of college, Lena had gotten a new roommate, Kara. Since then they were inseparable like two glue sticks.

Although they were inseparable, they were the opposite of each other. While Kara had a bubbly sunshine personality, Lena had a dark and mysterious one. But both also had much in common too such as the fact that they were both adopted, or a sibling called Alex.

Lena never had a friend until Kara showed up with her radiant smile and her perfect crystal blue eyes. Oh, how Lena loved those eyes. They were as blue as the ocean and although Lena was a sucker for exploring the unknown, she’s been afraid of the water. Her birth mother drowned when she was 4 years old and since then she has been afraid of the water. But when she looked into Kara’s eyes, they shone with warmth and earnestness. They made her want to step into the water and get lost in this paradise of blue forever. Hell, it was her weakness.

One of the things Lena loved most about Kara besides her eyes and her well-trained body was that Kara saw the good and kind in everything. Whenever Lena felt like shit or didn’t get an A in her exams, Kara always saw the bright side when she failed a test and knew the right words to cheer her up.

It was still quite an early Sunday morning when the plane landed. The sun had just risen, the birds were chirping, and the air smelled of bakeries that had only opened not too long ago. Lena had already eaten on the plane, so she decided to buy some donuts and sticky buns for Kara as she was sure that the blonde was still asleep and hadn’t eaten yet. Also, because Kara didn’t know that Lena was already back, she wanted to surprise her with breakfast.

When Lena entered their dorm room, it smelled like burnt pizza or just burnt food in general. She chuckled softly and made herself a mental note to remind Kara later to ventilate the kitchen better in the future. Although Kara often complained about other people’s body odour, which Lena could almost never smell from that distance, she didn’t seem to mind the smell of burnt food.

Kara was weird in many ways. Not in a bad way, more a fun way. Sometimes she would talk as if she were from another time. She used words that were no longer used in today’s society. _What the hell was Rao?_ Kara’s colloquial language was generally odd, but it never bothered Lena. In fact, she loved every single part of it.

It gave her a kind of security, knowing she wasn’t the only one with weird habits, like fiddling with her fingers when she was nervous about something. Her mother Lillian used to tell her to stop with it, because it had made her look weak and Luthors are not weak. Yet she could never drop it.

A series of strange noises dragged Lena out of her thoughts. It was like someone was talking but Lena couldn’t understand what. The noises were coming from Kara’s room. Maybe she was talking nonsense in her sleep? Before Lena knew better, she crept to the door of Kara's bedroom and saw that the door was opened to a crack. She peeked through the crack and recognised Kara kneeling before a, what is it, a hologram?

Kara’s back was turned towards Lena and her long blonde locks were tied in a messy bun. She was still wearing her pyjamas but her glasses were on the nightstand next to her.

The hologram looked like a woman in her thirties, maybe forties. Her long chestnut brown hair fell around her shoulders in neat waves. She was wearing a light blue robe with a symbol on her chest. It looked like an S, and Lena thought she had already seen this symbol somewhere before. She had dark brown eyes, and yet Lena saw some similarities between her and Kara.

The hologram spoke and Kara appeared to repeat everything the luminous hologram said. At first Lena thought Kara was speaking Hebrew or something similar but some sounds coming from Kara’s direction seemed to be unnatural, almost alien. She seemed to be in some sort of trance or maybe she was praying, it was hard to tell. And that hologram woman looked far too advanced for earth’s technology as far as Lena knew.

Kara was holding something shiny or glowing, a candle maybe. It was hard to tell as well from Lena’s angle. Kara blew on it and Lena observed as the soft and warm light from Kara’s direction vanished.

“Rao, protect us, so that we might protect others.

And we shall rise, a fire in His heart, burning and free.”

It appeared that Kara finished her prayers, or whatever it was that she was doing, in English. So, Rao was like a God or something for Kara? Lena thought.

“ _Would you like to tell me about day, Kara Zor-El?”_ The hologram asked.

Zor-El, is that Kara’s birth name?

“It’s Sunday morning, mom. I woke up 30 minutes ago,” Kara answered with a small giggle.

Hold on a second. Was this hologram Kara’s biological and dead mom, or maybe just a version of it?

_“My apologies, daughter. Tell me about the activities you want to accomplish today.”_

“I don’t have much planned for today because it’s Sunday, but Lena is coming back today which is probably the highlight of my day,” Kara's posture seemed to light up at the mention of Lena’s name. “I can’t wait to finally see her again after two weeks. I miss her so much.” Kara said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

_“You have mentioned Lena Luthor 42 times in our last 5 conversations. You must be very fond of her.”_ The hologram spoke again.

“I do mom, I really do care about her a lot. I went to the diner with her the other day and she told me about this science project she’s working on. Of course, that's nothing compared to the science on Krypton, but she was so passionate when she told me about it, I loved every second of it. Her piercing green eyes always shine when she’s talking about something, she’s passionate about. Sometimes I can see little golden splinters in her eyes when the sun shines. I always think her eyes are some sort of kryptonite cave and the golden splinters are like the treasure of this cave. I love her eyes so much, I think they’re my weakness besides Kryptonite, of course. I’m just so scared if she ever finds out I’m an alien, she will hate me for it. It would ruin our relationship and I don’t wanna lose her. Not when I,” Kara took a deep shaky breath and exhaled, “Not when I’m totally and unconditionally in love with her.” She sobbed.

The moment Kara said those words, Lena lost her balance and stumbled into Kara’s room. She cursed silently and looked up at Kara who turned around to face Lena with wide, watery eyes and said only one thing,

“Lena?”


	2. Freezing Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M because some stuff happens...
> 
> Angst and sexual tension, my favourite combo :D
> 
> Happy reading :)

_“…It would ruin our relationship and I don’t wanna lose her. Not when I,” Kara took a deep shaky breath and exhaled, “Not when I’m totally and unconditionally in love with her.” She sobbed._

_The moment Kara said those words, Lena lost her balance and stumbled into Kara’s room. She cursed silently and looked up at Kara who turned around to face Lena with wide, watery eyes and said only one thing,_

_“Lena?”_

*-*-*

A lot made sense. The way Kara spoke sometimes or that one time when she lifted the side of the couch effortlessly when Lena’s earring fell on the floor next to it. Lena had later tried to lift the couch a dozen times the way Kara did, but she never made it. She always concluded that it was because Kara had well trained arms and Lena was just too weak.

Lena started to cry big tears. She was angry. Angry at Kara, at herself, but most of all, angry at the universe because it had just made her life more complicated than it was. In the middle of all that anger, she also felt empathy for Kara. She once told Lena that her whole family had died in a fire. She had a cousin somewhere in the States, but he was too busy with his work to visit Kara.

She didn’t know how much of that was true given Kara was from a completely different planet. But the look on her face was far too familiar to Lena. It was the look Lena had when Lillian made her watch as she tossed away the teddy bear her mother gave her. It was her only reminder of the person she _loved_ most.

Lena, more than anyone else, knew what it felt like to lose a loved one. She remembered exactly the ache in her heart as she cried herself to sleep for many nights because her mother, her only real family, had died. Of course, that pales in comparison to the losses Kara had suffered, but she knew it wasn’t the kind of pain that would simply go away over time.

“How- ” Kara gulped hard, “How much did you hear?” She asked almost choking on her own words.

“Enough.” Lena whispered as if she was afraid of scaring away the pigeons on Kara’s windowsill.

“Do you hate me now?” Kara wept. She looked so small. It came off as if she’d surrender to Lena, begging for forgiveness.

Before she could say anything else, the scientific and curious side of her brain gave way. “What planet are you from? Are you here to kill us, or are you here as a refugee? Why do you look like a human? Oh my god are you a shapeshifter?”

“Always the cute nerd, aren’t you?” Kara chuckled and wiped away her tears with the long sleeves of her pyjama. She took a step in Lena’s direction, but Lena backed off almost instantly. Kara visibly deflated as Lena took a step back. She inhaled deeply and sat on her already made bed while Lena remained silent.

While Kara sat on her bed, Lena was still standing by the door with her arms crossed, looking down at the floor and desperately trying not to shed another tear. After a moment Kara broke the silence. “Krypton,”

“What?” Lena looked up from her feet with a frown.

“I’m a refugee from Krypton. I came to earth because my planet was dying and my parents put me in a pod, sending me to earth.” Kara answered to Lena’s previous questions.

“This story seems far too familiar, Kara. Tell me why you’re really here without copy-pasting Superman’s story.” Lena replied sniffling as she tried to stop her runny nose. Kara opened her nightstand drawer and handed Lena a tissue. Lena muttered a thanks and waited for Kara to explain. She didn’t know what kind of explanation she was hoping for, but Kara’s silence made her think about the worst possible outcome.

“Kal- Superman is my cousin. He um… he’s the reason why I’m here and also why our stories are so similar, but his story is his and mine is mine.” Kara explained.

“So, he’s the cousin living somewhere in the States?” Lena started to put the pieces together.

“Yes,”

“And he can’t visit you because he’s busy working-”

“as Superman,” Kara cut in, “Well, I wouldn’t exactly say work, it’s more like his job or duty. That’s what he said anyway.”

Lena nodded slightly and held her tissue tightly in her fist. “Did you plan this, our friendship to keep an eye on me? To see if I’d become the same monster my brother is?” She asked as new tears fell down her cheeks.

Kara took a tentative step in Lena’s direction trying not to scare her away when she winced. She lifted her hand slowly and caressed Lena’s cheeks, wiping away her tears. She stood so close to Lena that Lena even felt her breath on her face, sending shivers down her spine. When Lena looked up to Kara’s eyes, all she could see was love and affection.

“I would never do something like that, Lena. I’d never hurt you on purpose. I wanted to tell you so many times but I was-… am afraid you wouldn’t like me anymore because I’m different. I can’t stand the thought of losing you. I love you too much for that.” Kara said without breaking eye contact with Lena.

Lena glanced down to Kara’s lips. She ran her tongue over hers unconsciously. When she looked up at Kara again, she saw that Kara had also looked at her lips. She fisted the collar of Kara’s pyjama top and tugged it. Not away from Lena, but to her.

Lena pulled Kara down and connected her lips with Kara’s. She poured all her repressed feelings and love into that kiss and Kara immediately kissed her back with the same intensity. Kara wrapped her strong arms around Lena’s waist and held her tightly as she kissed her with everything she had to offer.

The kiss was wet and salty because of the tears they had shred before the kiss. Lena felt tears running down her cheeks again. She was crying again and so was Kara. It felt like the whole world was spinning and standing still at the same time.

Eventually Lena pulled away in desperate need to breathe. “I need some time alone.” Was all she said before she tore herself away from Kara’s strong and protective arms and slammed the door harder than she wanted.

She ran outside in a hurry and only realised when she was outside that she had forgotten to put on her coat. It was a freezing December day. Lena hugged herself and kept on running through the cold streets of National City with no destination.

The next logical thing to do was running back and take her coat and maybe some money but Lena couldn’t go back to Kara. Of course, she longed for Kara and her incredibly warm body temperature, but she needed time to think and process. It was a lot to take in.

After a while her jaw started trembling. And as if things couldn’t get any worse, it began to snow. _Great_ , Lena thought. She eyed a dark alley and walked towards it. She sat by a wall with graffiti because she was exhausted. Her whole body shivered, and her stomach growled.

Almost everything went black, but a voice pulled her back to reality. “Hello there, beautiful,” A tall white man with baggy clothes said. “Lookin’ for something warm?” He grinned and grabbed his clearly visible bulge with his hand while massaged it.

“Leave me alone!” Lena yelled with all her strength, which wasn’t much, she was passing out because of the cold.

“But baby, you look exactly like my next girlfriend.” He replied as he stepped closer to Lena. Too close for Lena’s liking

“First of all,” Lena pulled a small stick out of her heel. If being a Luthor taught her something, it was being always prepared for situations like this. “Don’t call me baby, and second of all,” She stood up and revealed its hole length by pulling it down. “I’m a giant lesbian and even if I was into men, I wouldn’t even dare to touch a vile, despicable asshole with a small willy like you!”

She gathered all her remaining strength. “Last chance to run away, dickhead.” She spat. He seemed to get the message and started to run away. His sweatpants slipped down while running and he stumbled with his bare ass on the cold floor. Lena laughed and leaned back on the floor when a wave of discomfort hit her like a truck.

Everything was black.

_“Lena? Lena, Lena, oh Rao, Lena!”_

Black again.

When Lena woke up again, her face was on somebody’s bare and warm chest. Lena noticed that she was wearing an extra layer of clothing and fresh wind blew on her neck. She tightened her grip around the person’s neck and groaned in pain. Underneath the new clothes she was still wearing her soaking wet silk button up. It was still cold, colder actually. She fluttered her eyes open and examined her surroundings. All she could see were clouds. Were they flying?

“Lena, thank Rao you’re awake, I’m flying home as fast as I can.” _Home_ is exactly what Kara’s voice felt like in Lena’s ears right now. When she looked at Kara, she saw that Kara was wearing nothing but her sports bra and sweatpants. Her bare, toned stomach and arms were exposed to the cold. Lena tried to form words, but her throat rasped.

“You… a cold.” Was everything that Lena managed to say.

“Shht, don’t worry about me, Lena,” Kara said as they entered their apartment. She carried Lena in bridal style to the bathroom, let her down gently on the toilet and started to run hot water for the tub. She poured some of Lena’s bath oils into the bathtub while it filled itself with water.

“I’m gonna make you a hot chicken soup while you take off your wet clothes and climb into the bathtub, is that alright?” Kara asked her softly as she took off Lena’s (actually her) coat and placed it by the sink. Lena nodded, but almost drifted off again. Before her head hit the bathroom tiles, Kara caught her. She could barely stay awake; how could she take off her clothes when her muscles ached so much?

“Lena I’m gonna have to take off your clothes but I’ll leave your panties and bra on, I promise.”

Lena shook her head and whimpered. “Everything.” She groaned. Despite the situation Kara blushed. She took off all of Lena’s clothes and couldn't help the _wow_ that slipped out of her mouth when she saw Lena for the first time fully naked in front of her.

Lena had gorgeous round breasts and her pink and perky nipples had a stark contrast to her creamy white skin. Kara would love to spend hours worshipping Lena's breasts but now was not the time. Or ever probably. She quickly got rid of her dirty thoughts and gently lowered Lena into the bathtub.

The water was warm, and it smelled like coconut. Lena moaned as she massaged her tense muscles gently. Kara couldn’t tear her gaze away from Lena, but she had to in order to prepare Lena’s promised chicken soup. And it was inappropriate to stare anyway.

After about 15 minutes Kara was done with the soup and when she went into the bathroom, she almost dropped the bowl. Lena had managed to climb out of the tub, and it seemed like she was looking for a towel. Her back was faced in Kara’s direction and her wet ass was... Nope! Not going there, Kara said to herself.

She gulped and placed the bowl at the edge of the bathtub. She grabbed the biggest towel out of a drawer and wrapped Lena in it from behind. Kara rubbed her hands up and down on Lena's upper arms to add some warmth. It was meant to be short, but Lena leaned her head back on Kara’s shoulder.

They stood like this for a while until Kara cleared her throat and broke off their embrace, although she longed for Lena’s head on her shoulder. “The soup is getting cold.” She reasoned.

“Can you get me some clothes?” Lena asked with a still hoarse voice while she grabbed the bowl and walked over to the couch of the small living room.

Kara nodded and went into Lena’s bedroom. When she opened the first drawer of Lena’s closet, she was hit by the scent of Lena’s fabric softener. It was such a pleasant scent because it smelled all like _her Lena_. She fetched the comfiest looking clothes out of the closet and joined Lena, who was already halfway done with her soup, on the couch.

“How did you find me?” Lena asked curiously.

“Well the sun was beginning to set, and I grew worried because you didn’t have a coat or a phone with you. And then I couldn’t hear your heartbeat-“

“What to you mean you couldn’t hear my heartbeat?” Lena interrupted her.

“I have super-hearing and I memorised your heartbeat because it helps me fall asleep again when I wake up from nightmares of Krypton’s explosion,” Kara replied sheepishly. “I can fly too, as I’m pretty sure you noticed earlier. I flew over National City like 4 times to find you with my x-ray vision but that didn’t help because I got a wimp of your heartbeat and then found you because of it.”

Lena nodded but didn’t say anything. She kept staring at her empty bowl and fiddled with the spoon.

“You wanted some space, sorry.” Kara remembered and tried to stand up, but a warm hand (Lena had actually warm hands for once) stopped her from doing so.

“Wait, I… I still need some help to put my clothes on, my muscles still hurt.” Lena said and handed Kara her sweatshirt and sweatpants but not her panties when Kara agreed to help. When Lena put her panties on, she dropped the towel, which exposed her beautiful round breasts again. Kara couldn’t help but stare as she helped Lena putting on her sweatshirt.

“You like my boobs?” Lena couldn’t help but notice the way Kara had been staring at them hungrily in the bathroom earlier and now while putting on her sweatshirt.

“Yes of course!” Kara almost yelled, “I- I- I mean yeah sure, they’re um… they’re lovely. Yeah, definit-”

“Don’t you want to put a shirt on yourself? You must be freezing.” Lena interrupted the awkward, almost cute rambling. She finished putting on her sweatpants and glanced down at Kara’s ripped stomach, she was still in her sports bra.

“Oh... ah- uh no, I- I mean yes… no, wait I uh… I’m always warm because of my alien biology, so I’m never cold but I do need to put a shirt on, sorry for making you uncomfortable. I was so caught up in what happened with you a-and between us that I probably forgot to put on a shirt, I’m sorry again.” Kara rambled while rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

“Don’t worry, you didn’t make me uncomfortable. On the contrary, I quite like what I see but that-… but that doesn’t mean I don’t need space from you, I still do. I just… please not today, okay? I- I really missed you and I need you right now.” Lena sobbed. Kara immediately pulled her into a hug. After a while she started to trace the Kryptonian symbols of affectionate words on Lena’s back.

When Lena’s sobs stopped, Kara leaned back and noticed that Lena had fallen asleep on her shoulder. She effortlessly picked Lena up and carried her into her bedroom in bridal style, not daring to look away from her beautiful, peaceful sleeping face. Kara laid her gently on her bed and pulled the blanket all the way up to Lena’s chin.

Kara smiled and tucked a wisp of Lena’s soft raven hair behind her ear. “You even look pretty when you sleep.” Kara whispered in her ear. A few moments later she switched off the lights of Lena’s bedroom, not before stealing another glance at the sleeping beauty and closed the door.

She quietly tiptoed back into the living room. She took the empty bowl and washed it in the sink. Later she also took the towel that Lena had left on the couch and threw it in the washing machine together with the wet clothes.

When Kara went back to her own room she tried to sleep. Just as she was falling asleep, she heard Lena shivering. She hurried to Lena’s room and saw Lena curled up in her thick blanket shaking. Kara couldn’t stand the sight of Lena shivering, so she slipped into the bed and spooned Lena from behind.

After a while Lena stopped shivering and turned around to hug Kara tighter. “Thank you.” She whispered so quietly that even Kara hardly heard it. Nevertheless, she squeezed Lena as response.

“ _bem zil, i zhao_.” She murmured before drifting off while having the person she loved most in her arms.

*-*-*

Kara woke up when the alarm went off in her room, reminding her of her Monday morning classes. She groaned and reached for Lena but found only the empty side of the bed that Lena had left early in the morning.

Kara didn’t need to see the half-empty closet or the missing suitcase to know that Lena wasn’t coming back for a while.

She needed space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i lied when i said a tiny winy bit of angst, oopsie...
> 
> "bem zil, i zhao" means "goodnight, my love" in case you wondered :)


	3. What do you want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed, I could've just put the whole story in one large chapter, but where is the fun in that when you can think about how they could mend things while waiting for a new chapter, right? :D
> 
> Have fun reading :)
> 
> Also, I apologise for any mistakes because I wrote this chapter on my phone

Monday and Tuesday passed in a blur for Kara. Her mind often played tricks on her. Whenever she walked through the campus, she caught a whiff of raven hair in the corner of her eye. But every time Kara turned around, she didn’t spot the kind of raven hair she was hoping for.

“Hey blondie!” A voice dragged Kara back to reality. She turned around and saw Morgan Edge and his group of friends. He handed her a colourful paper sheet. “New Year's Eve party at my house on Friday 31st, and bring hottie Luthor scum with you, but make sure she doesn’t bring any guns with her except these.” He cupped his hands near his chest and squeezed. His friends laughed as if he just had told a funny joke. Kara had enough of his behaviour and fisted his collar.

“Call her like that again and I will rip your tongue out!” Kara hissed and let go of his collar roughly. He laughed nervously and lifted his hands up in defeat. His friends remained silent as they walked away. When Kara turned back, she saw Lena further ahead with puffy eyes hugging her books sheepishly. She was taking to her other friend Andrea. Lena smiled softly at Kara, but the smile didn’t reach her eyes. She muttered a _thank you_ that only Kara could hear from that distance before she walked into her lecture room.

Kara was genuinely confused for the rest of the day because of it. Not that she didn’t appreciate the thank you, but she didn’t understand why Lena suddenly was acting so strange. Was it because of her love confession? Kara thought. It confused her so much.

The rest of the day went pretty much uneventful. Kara scribbled small drawings of raven, almost black hair and piercing green eyes on her notebooks during the lectures. Everything else was just boring or unimportant.

In the evening Kara sat down in front of the TV with a huge bowl of ice cream and watched some new _Doctor Who_ episodes to take her mind off Lena.

*-*-*

_The party was great. Kara got used to the loud music and noises faster than she anticipated. She danced and drank alcohol although it had no effect on her. At some point she lost Alex and Sam in the crowd. Kara tried to focus on Alex’s heartbeat but there were too many in the same room. She couldn’t distinguish the heartbeats except for one that beat differently from the others. It wasn’t Alex’s, that was for sure, but it was such a pleasant rhythm to listen to and Kara felt drawn to it instantly._

_Kara walked towards that specific heartbeat until a girl with brown hair and blue-green eyes bumped into her._

_“Ay, Dios mío, you almost knocked the wind out of me,” The girl said with a flirty grin. “Actually, I was just looking for someone like you. Do you want to play spin the bottle with me and my friends? My name is Andrea by the way.” She winked as she talked to Kara in a flirty voice._

_Kara smiled politely and opened her mouth to ask what that game was about, but the Andrea grabbed her hand impatiently and dragged her to a quieter room where a few other people were seated on the floor. Everybody was dressed as if they were from a rich boarding school. They were all sitting in a circle with an empty alcohol bottle in the middle._

_Kara sat down next to the girl Andrea and another guy who seemed to be a little younger than Kara. In fact, everybody in this room seemed to be around Kara’s earth age or even younger. She concluded that no one in here was actually from this college._

_There was this pleasant heartbeat again, but Kara couldn’t pinpoint whose heartbeat it was. The girl took the empty bottle and gave it to Kara. She figured she had to spin the bottle given it was the name of the game._

_The bottle spun and spun until the bottle cap stopped in front of a pale raven-haired girl. Kara lifted her gaze from the bottle to the girl and was met with piercing green eyes. Those green eyes stared right back at her with the same intensity. At that exact moment Kara knew, she had found the owner of this extraordinary heartbeat she felt so drawn to._

_The green-eyed girl stood up and Kara did the same without breaking eye contact. She followed her into a much smaller room that seemed like a closet. Kara didn’t know what to do until the raven-haired girl spoke up._

_“Okay, let’s get this over with quickly.” She said with a slight Irish accent and a hint of annoyance in her voice._

_“With what?” Kara asked as she furrowed her brows._

_“Jesus, are you from a different planet? With kissing of course.”_

_Kara froze. She didn’t expect to kiss someone at this party. Least of all to kiss a girl. Not that Kara was against it, but she was scared. The last time Kara had kissed someone, she had broken his nose._

_The raven-haired girl frowned and gave Kara a_ what are you waiting for _look. Kara leaned in carefully and pressed a quick peck on the girl’s lips while trying not to break her nose._

_“Don’t kiss me like I’m your grandma.” She heard the green-eyed say before she felt a cold hand on her neck pulling her closer to the girl. Kara hesitated as she felt those soft pink lips on her again but eventually, she gave in. She wrapped one hand around the girl’s waist and pulled their bodies closer._

_Their breaths became shorter and more frantic. The green-eyed girl pulled back, but Kara chased her lips and the girl let her. Their kisses became sloppier and open mouthed. Kara felt a strange feeling below her waist. It felt like all her organs stopped working for a moment. A moment where only she and the pale green-eyed girl with beautiful raven hair existed._

_Everything was perfect. Everything felt like it was supposed to be, like a perfect dream. It felt right and good, so good. But something else was in the back of Kara’s mind. Something that Kara didn’t like but she didn’t know what it was._

Kara bolted awake. “Crap.” She muttered to herself as she rubbed her forehead in pain. There was a small bump in the ceiling and her head hurt because of two reasons.

Reason number one: She just had a vivid dream about how she first met Lena at a college party. Everything had happened exactly the same way, except for the kissing part, because Kara had been too scared and shy to go into a closet with Lena back then.

Reason number two: Kara hit her head on the ceiling when she woke up. She was floating over the couch she’d fallen asleep on. This was not the first time this had happened. In fact, the last time this had happened was the night she met Lena.

It was Wednesday, 5 am in the morning and Kara figured it would be best to take a walk around the still empty campus to sort out her thoughts. She grabbed her phone and plugged in her headphones, but she didn’t put on music. Instead, she stared at the background of her cell phone. It was a picture of Her, Alex, Sam and Lena eating ice cream outside of a planetarium.

Lena had uttered mesmerised and fascinated sounds as she watched the starry sky above them. Every now and then, Kara had stolen glances at Lena. The projection was admirable, but the only thing Kara had admired in this room was Lena.

Those were simpler times when Alex worked at the National City Hospital and her girlfriend Sam was the CFO of Luthor-Corp. But then, Lena’s brother Lex escaped from prison. Alex had to give up her job as a doctor in order to work for a secret Department of Extranormal Operations with Superman in Metropolis at a very young age.

A sound yanked Kara back to reality.

“Kara?” A far too familiar voice called her. “Kara, is that you?”

Kara began to walk away in fast steps. Why on Krypton was Lena also awake at this hour and walking around the campus? Kara had to avoid her. If she spoke to Lena now, she would probably say things to Lena she would regret later in the day.

“Why are you running away from me?” Lena asked while she was trying to catch up with Kara.

“Don’t you see? I’m giving you the space you wanted, Lena!” Kara yelled back. Her tone was too harsh but she was angry with herself and Lena.

“Would you just stop running away for a moment, please?” Lena pleaded with an almost broken voice.

“Why Lena?” Kara turned around with such a force that she knocked Lena over but before Lena could hit the floor, Kara caught her with super speed. It was now that she could see Lena’s glowing green irises surrounded by red and watery eyes. “You are so confusing, you know?” Kara said with a much, much softer tone now.

“You kiss me, then you run away and almost freeze to death. Then you fall asleep in my arms and I wake up in an empty bed with you and your suitcase gone. You keep overreacting every time we do something intimate. I thought maybe it’s because you don’t feel the same way about me, but you kissed me, so I don’t really understand what you want from me, Lena.”

“I’m sorry.” Lena apologised and looked down to her feet sheepishly.

“I know you are, and so am I but this can’t go on forever, Lena. Tell me what you want, and I’ll stay so we can figure it out together. Tell me without playing with my emotions. What do you want, Lena?”

Lena fiddled with her fingers nervously. She opened her mouth a few times, but nothing came out. Eventually, she spoke, “I don’t know.”

“Well, then please promise me to not talk to me until you know.” Kara said as she turned around and walked away from Lena. Every fibre of her being told her to turn back and hug Lena with all her love, but she couldn’t. Not when Lena didn’t know what she wanted.

*-*-*

_“Greetings Kara Zor-El.”_

“ _ehrosh: bem._ I missed you mom.”

_“What can I do for you, my dearest daughter?”_

“A lot happened since the last time I talked to you,” Kara yawned and looked at her watch. It was once again 5 am in the morning, another sleepless night had passed since her encounter with Lena. It appeared that Lena kept her promise to not approach Kara until she knew what she wanted, but it didn’t make things any less hurtful though. “Lena knows that I’m an alien and she also knows that I’m in love with her although… although she… she-” Kara trailed off not knowing how to end her sentence.

_“You seem troubled by that, daughter.”_

“I am, mom. I don’t… I don’t know what to do anymore. I’ve tried almost everything to show her that I love her and don’t wanna hurt her.”

_“Have you tried the mating bond with her yet? On Krypton, sexual intercourse was prohibited by law, and yet there were many Kryptonians who sought this kind of pleasure with a romantic partner. In my archives it says that earthlings feel a much stronger sexual desire and often seek this type of intimacy to show their partner or partners that they have deep feelings for them. There are multiple techni-“_

“Okay, thank you that’s enough information, bye mom!” Kara broke her off, blushing. Sometimes there was a stark difference between hologram Alura and the real Alura. She knew that her mother’s hologram version was based on logic and not on feelings. Her real mother would have never suggested something like that if she were on Earth.

A soft knock on Kara’s door broke her out of her thoughts of how her mother would have been on earth. Hastily she took the crystal of her mother’s hologram and put it in the box under her bed. She ran her hands over her clothes two or three times to smooth them down and looked in the mirror to see if she looked presentable.

“Come in!” She called out in a somewhat loud voice. The doorknob twisted and a figure with creamy pale skin and gorgeous green eyes appeared on her doorstep. Kara gasped in surprise.

“Lena, what are you doing here? It’s almost time for classes.”

“I know but I thought about what you said yesterday in the morning and I know now what I want.” Lena said as she panted for air, as if she had come running to her (or their) apartment.

Kara took a step in Lena’s direction and crossed her arms. “Okay, I’m listening. What do you want?”

“You.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will get heated but if you thing the drama is over, you're wrong :o
> 
> I've figured where I want this story headed and I already have some ideas :)
> 
> "ehrosh: bem" means "greetings" by the way :)


End file.
